


Magic, The Gathering

by Chaos_Is_A_Ladder



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Date, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Is_A_Ladder/pseuds/Chaos_Is_A_Ladder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From magic-themed singles night to a magical first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic, The Gathering

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing way too much, and I'm just happy to contribute to its growing pool of fics. Also the band featured in this fic is completely made up.

“Why did you search for ‘magic-themed singles night?’” Rosa asks, her voice letting on just the tiniest hint of incredulity.

“My last four dates were really boring, so I thought I’d mix things up,” Amy answers, going on to explain her disastrous night with the over-eager magician with his vanishing clothes.

Rosa’s lips curl up into a smile and she lets out a quick bark of a laugh. “Wow. That’s pretty desperate. 

Amy sighs. “I know. I’ve gone on nothing but pathetic dates for the last few months. I’m starting to think I’m cursed.”

Rosa rolls her eyes. “Don’t be so dramatic. You’re cute. Someone will man up and take you on a date that doesn’t totally suck.”

Amy can feel heat rushing to her cheeks as Rosa calls her cute. “Thanks, but I don’t know. I went on a singles cruise for librarians a few weeks ago. I couldn’t even talk to anyone without them shushing me.”  

“Hell, Santiago. I could take you on a better date than that,” Rosa says.

Amy knows that Rosa’s trying to insult her dating history more than she’s suggesting that there’s an actual desire for a date, but that doesn’t stop Amy’s pulse from picking up a bit.

“Oh really?” Amy asks, not wanting to give in too easily. “Isn’t part of a successful date to you the opportunity to ‘bone down?’"

“Totally,” Rosa says, smirking. “Isn’t that why everyone goes on dates?

“No,” Amy. “Besides what if you don’t make a connection with the person? Or they’re just not very attractive?" 

Rosa shrugs. “Not a problem. I have good taste.”

Amy sighs, again. It’s becoming a habit.

“But hey, I’m serious about the date,” Rosa says. “I don’t want to hear you complain about your sad love life anymore.”

Amy can’t tell if Rosa actually wants to spend time with her or if she’s taking pity on her. But Amy never backs down from a challenge.

“Fine. If you think you can take me on a better date than a magic-themed singles night, then I will go out with you” Amy says, folding her arms across her chest.

Rosa scoffs. “Of course I can, Santiago. I’m sure Boyle could take you on a better date.”

“Well, we’ll see about that,” Amy says.

“Cool. I’ll text you tonight about where to meet me. Be ready for anything,” Rosa says, in a way that’s possibly meant to be enticing but comes off as a little threatening. Rosa coolly wheels herself back to her desk, leaving Amy wondering what exactly this date has in store for her.

* * *

Amy gets home late, as usual, a bag of takeout Chinese food clutched in her hand. She flips on the TV to some generic sitcom with the volume kept low as she opens the little boxes of noodles and orange chicken. She checks the time: 8:38 PM. Rosa still hasn’t texted her. Amy wonders if it was foolish to even expect anything from Rosa at all.

Just then, right on cue, her phone buzzes. It’s Rosa, sending an expectedly succinct text message containing just an address and a winking smiley face. Amy can’t help but chuckle. She recognizes the address as a bar within walking distance of her apartment. It’s always look liked a homey place, although she’s never actually been inside, and definitely seems decidedly un-Rosa.

Amy texts back that she’ll be down there in a few, throws on her jacket, and heads out. She idly wonders if she should have changed out of her work clothes.

As Amy’s walking down the sidewalk, she sees Rosa leaning casually against the brick archway that surrounds the entrance to the bar. Rosa, as always, looks effortlessly cool in one of her “nice” black leather jackets, paired with a white blouse, waxed black jeans, and tan suede side-zip boots. She looks like a rock star. Amy starts to regret wearing her same gray, slim pantsuit from work.

“Hey, Rosa,” Amy greets, smiling “You look great. As always.”

“Thanks,” Rosa answers, nodding her head in greeting. “You look the same.”

Amy frowns slightly. “I was thinking of changing, but I got home so late, and – “

Rosa chuckles. “Don’t worry about it. You look fine. Almost as good as Boyle does.”

Amy groans. “Oh come on, that was one time.”

“I know. It was funny,” Rosa says. “So, let’s get this started. I’ll show you how a real date should go. This is my favorite bar, _Enigma_.”

Rosa holds the door open for Amy, who walks inside. Amy’s perplexed by _Enigma_. It’s definitely not the kind of place she was expecting Rosa to take her. There are exposed brick walls, warm lighting, handsome wood furniture and detailing, and a generally calm ambience about it.

“Wow, this is nice,” Amy says as she takes it all in. “Like, actually, truly pleasant.”

“Don’t act so surprised,” Rosa says, coming in after her. “I’m not intense, black-leather, scary chick all the time. 

Amy laughs. “You’re wearing a black leather jacket right now.”

“Whatever. 

Rosa walks up to the bar. The bartender’s face, incredibly, lights up when she sees Rosa.

“Hey, Diaz,” the pretty bartender says. “The usual?”

“Sure.”

“I’ll have one too,” Amy butts in, wanting to play along for “the date.”

Rosa just grins while the bartender looks concerned. “Why, what’s in it?” Amy asks.

“It’s an Irish Car Bomb that’s just all whiskey,” the bartender answers. Amy makes a face, and the bartender looks at her sympathetically. “I know. It makes me sad just to pour it.”

“Why would you still call it that?” Amy asks. “Actually, never mind. I’ll try it.”

The bartender pours out two glasses and, customarily, drops the shot of whiskey in. Amy takes a sip – and it really is just all whiskey.

“So, this is your big date idea?” Amy asks playfully. “Take me to a bar and give me whiskey?" 

“Pretty much,” Rosa says. “It’s not like you set the bar very high.” 

“That’s fair,” Amy says, shrugging.

“I figured you could use a normal date,” Rosa says. “Something without magic. Or librarians.”

“Yeah. A return to average is probably the best. Did I tell you that I went on a date with a podiatrist? I probably shouldn’t have worn open-toed heels that night.”

Rosa chuckles. “You’re terrible at choosing dates.”

“I really am. I don’t know what I’m expecting with these dates, either. Maybe I should just give up on the whole male gender.”

Rosa cocks an eyebrow at that, but doesn’t say anything.

The two are silent for a moment, just sipping on their drinks. A few more patrons are shuffling in now as the volume of conversation slowly increases. There’s a stage with some instruments and microphones set up in one corner, and Amy idly wonders if someone’s going to perform.

“Why did you want to do this in the first place?” Amy suddenly blurts out. “I mean, it’s not that I don’t enjoy spending time with you, but you obviously didn’t have to actually take me out. I was just venting earlier.”

For once, Rosa doesn’t know what to say, and Amy swears she can see a tinge of pink grow on her cheeks.

“I actually-,” Rosa starts, but ends up abandoning the thought. Amy’s not sure why. Rosa just shrugs. “I thought it’d be fun.”

“I thought you said the four hours you spent in the car with me were some of the worst of your entire life?”

“I was carsick the whole time,” Rosa says. Amy gives her a look. “What? Why do you think I ride a motorcycle to work?”

“Is that better?” Amy asks incredulously.

“Definitely. Especially because I don’t wear a helmet,” Rosa says, as if it were something that everyone does to combat motion sickness.

Amy just looks at her, very concerned.

“Hey, let’s grab a table. The band’s about to start,” Rosa says.

Amy decides to ease up for now, although she still wants to get to the bottom of this. She isn’t a detective for nothing. She is surprised, though, when Rosa gently grabs her wrist and leads her to a table near the stage. The odd couple sits down and watches the band finish their preparations, a flurry of flannel and instruments.

“Who are these guys?” Amy asks.

“They’re some folk band,’” Rosa answers. “The bartender told me they’re pretty good.”

“Huh, cool,” Amy says, and takes a sip of her drink. “So, I take it you come here a lot.”

“Yup. I like it here. Good people. Helps me relax after work,” Rosa says, and Amy can definitely see why. Rosa actually looks less intense here, and has probably smiled more times here than Amy has seen in the past month or so. 

“Yeah, I like the atmosphere. I live really close by, but I’ve never actually been inside.” 

Rosa smirks. “You’re welcome for that, Santiago.”

“I’ll have to come here more often. But, don’t worry. I’ll try not to invade your favorite bar too much.”

“You can come whenever you like,” Rosa says. “Just text me when you do. So I can come at a different time.”

“Oh, come on,” Amy says, feigning offense. Rosa just laughs at her.

Amy smiles in return. She decides that she likes this at-ease Rosa she’s discovering. Amy starts to say something, but is cut off by the band announcing they’re about to start their set.

The band opens with two songs, one transitioning right into the next. They’re an easygoing, folksy band. Their sound features a lot of acoustic guitar strumming, mandolin plucking, and foot tapping, all brought together by a gorgeous female vocal duo. Amy is enjoying it; they certainly go down smooth. She’s surprised, though, to also see Rosa getting into it. They don’t seem like the kind of band that Rosa would like, although Amy has no idea what music Rosa enjoys and has never really had the inclination to ask.

“You know, I’m actually really enjoying myself,” Amy says, leaning closer to Rosa. “This has definitely been better than magic-themed singles night.”

Rosa smirks. “Of course it has. You’re drinking. There’s music. And you’re with me and not some creepy wizard.”

Amy smiles happily and looks away from Rosa.

The two sit there and watch the rest of the band’s set. The music’s quite good, overall, and they finish off with an expansive, driving folk song. Amy finds herself clapping uproariously with the rest of the crowd. When they’re done, the lights come back up as the band clears the stage for the next performer.

“Wow, that was really good,” Amy raves.

“Yeah, not bad.”

“I really love it here. And again, thanks for showing me this place and hanging out. I really enjoyed myself,” Amy says, smiling.

 “Yeah. I…had fun too,” Rosa says. Amy swears that she can see Rosa’s cheeks turn ever so slightly pink.

“So, Rosa,” Amy says. “I know I asked this earlier, but why really did you decide to go out with me?”

Amy doesn’t think she’s ever seen Rosa look so unsure.

“Well,” Rosa starts, and takes a deep breath. “I’ve actually wanted to ask you out for a while. Just never felt like the right time. Took what I could with this ‘date.’”

Amy is stunned. True, she’s always had the every so tiniest crush on Rosa. I mean, who doesn’t? Rosa was gorgeous and her fiery, no-nonsense attitude just added to her appeal. But Amy had never seen her in a romantic way. Not until this evening.  

“I don’t know what to say,” Amy says earnestly.

“That’s alright,” Rosa says calmly. “I didn’t expect anything. I think it might be time for me to leave.”

“Wait,” Amy says, reaching out and grabbing Rosa’s wrist. Rosa, surprised, sits back down. “I don’t know how I feel about you…this…all of this. I had a good time tonight, and I’ve always liked spending time with you. Plus, I do think you’re pretty,” – Amy blushes at that, and Rosa ever so slightly smiles – “and I don’t know. I’m terrible at this.” 

“Hey. So am I. I had to ask you out on a fake date. How sad is that,” Rosa says.

“Well, this fake date has been a lot better than most ‘real’ dates I’ve been on,” Amy says, resting her hand on top of Rosa’s.

Rosa smiles back at her, such a rare sight that Amy can’t help but feel overjoyed.

“So now, I think, is when I ask you out on a real first date,” Amy says, her smile growing wider as she goes on. “Rosa, would you like to grab some dinner together, next week Friday?”

“Nah. I’m busy then,” Rosa says, and Amy’s face falls. Rosa chuckles. “I’m just kidding. Let’s do it.”

“Good,” Amy says, and gently squeezes Rosa’s hand.


End file.
